


Adoribull Holiday Exchange - Silk Surprise

by florashaaark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rimming, dorian in panties oh boy oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florashaaark/pseuds/florashaaark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My part of the Adoribull 2015 holiday exchange! I was so excited to be a part of this and man it was amazing. Anyway, this was my gift for Elthadriel (I picked dorian in panties and added some rimming from their list). I hope you enjoyed, I'm not the greatest writer but I gave it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoribull Holiday Exchange - Silk Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elthadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/gifts).



> Figured there was no harm in actually uploading this myself somewhere. Like I said i'm not the greatest writer but you don't get better unless you practice, right? Dorian and Bull are really tricky for me in regards to their dialogue so i'm sure that's a bit shaky. Hopefully you enjoy somewhat :)

. . . 

The Iron Bull had briefly mentioned it a few weeks ago during one of their nights together in the mercenary’s mess of a bedroom. Dorian had been pressed up against the wall, squirming, with this hands pinned above his head with one of Bull’s hands while the other was down the front of his smalls. His hand was wrapped around the mage’s cock, stroking him firmly. Dorian’s body shuddered, whimpering slightly as Bull bent down to suck at a spot on his neck.

“Fuck Dorian, even your _underwear_ is all fancy,” hissed Bull, trailing more kisses up his neck and behind one of his ears. There he gave a low growl. “Mmm, I’d _love_ to fuck you in a pair of silky panties. Maybe pink. Have you make a mess in them, just for me.”

Honestly Dorian had forgotten about that comment for a couple days, until one night while he lay alone in his bed, thoughts drifting to the Iron Bull who was out in the Hissing Wastes with the Inquisitor. The bed was much too cold without him there, nude, with those large hands running over his body. He’d lean his massive body over Dorian, his hot breath drifting across his face as he pressed against him –

The moan he released seemed to ring around in his small room, startling him. He kept his hand wrapped around his length, moving it in long, teasing strokes just as Bull loved to do to him. It was then that he remembered. Laying there he could just imagine the silken lace covering his body, along his crotch and the stockings on his thighs. Oh, and the look on Bull’s face when he realized Dorian remembered his offhand comment, that Dorian had put effort in doing something just for Bull, a man who gave everything and never asked for anything in return.

Besides, he would look rather fantastic in something like that.

. . .

It took a while for Dorian to even start on his plan. He had to wait for the Inner Circle’s next trip to Val Royeaux, which didn’t come up too often, much to his disappointment. Then there was the difficult task of obtaining said article of clothing without Bull finding out; not exactly a simple task when the one you are involved with is an ex-Ben-Hassrath Spy.

Thankfully, a month later a few members of the Inquisition were making their way to the city. The whole journey he was rather giddy, nearly hopping up and down in his seat, earning a few questioning looks from Blackwall thought he never made any comments. Even better was that Bull was assisting the Chargers with a mission not too far from the Orlesian City and would be rejoining with the rest of them in a few days’ time. It was the perfect opportunity for him to put his plan into action.

. . .

Once Dorian had actually acquired the lingerie, the next challenge was finding the right moment to introduce his gift to his partner. At first the thought about wearing it on one of their lasts nights together in the city, but of course Bull had returned with a few surprise purchases of his own. The last nights involved some nice new ropes and a gag, for which they both had a fantastic time.  
So, patiently, Dorian waited for the right moment.

Said opportunity came to him much by accident. The inquisitor had taken them on a small detour to the Emprise du Lion after receiving word from Cullen of some of their scouts and soldiers running into a bit of a problem. Traveling through the snowy wasteland was always cold and exhausting, and they were all sore by the time they reached camp the first night. The second day left them exhausted after dealing with a bunch of winter cave spider creatures, each and every one of them covered in spider guts and ooze. By the time they got back to camp and had finished cleaning up and inhaling dinner they could do nothing but fall into bed, keeping them from any intimate moments for a few days.  
Dorian was dying for a moment to themselves, and he then realized that Bull was probably feeling the same way. He could use that to his advantage, surely. Throughout their travels back to Skyhold he continued to give Bull some space, teasing him a bit and always stepping out the way from any intimate touches. Oh, he was polite, falling into idle conversation with the mercenary when the opportunity was presented. But the moment Bull’s hands began to drift lower he would pull away, smirking and enjoying the look of frustration on Bull’s face. When questioned he would shrug, giving some silly, half-assed excuse of not wanting any of the others to notice. He knew Bull wasn’t buying it but he wasn’t pushing Dorian either so for not that was fine.

As Dorian lay in their shared tent that night with Bull’s arms around him, he could imagine the look on his partner’s face when he pulled away Dorian’s clothes at Skyhold, in Bull’s room, revealing the dawnstone-pink lingerie covering Dorian’s skin. He could imagine how the mercenary’s single eye would darken, the growl that would vibrate throughout his massive chest as his huge hands would reach out to trace over Dorian’s body, throwing him back on the bed to tease at his cock through the panties. Then, losing patience, he would push them aside and lower his mouth down to him-

_Venhedis-_

Breathe, Dorian.

Just one more day.

. . .

They arrived at Skyhold early in the afternoon the following day. Dorian could hardly contain his excitement, his fingers twitching over their hold on the reigns. It was all he could do to not jump around in his saddle. Bull needed to catch up with the chargers once they got in through the gates, as they returned from their own mission a few days prior. Dorian claimed that he had some research to catch up on in the library.  
Leaving the stables, Dorian found himself at Bull’s side, a brief touch on his arm. “I’ll see you in your room tonight then?”

He could see Bull’s pupil dilate slightly before he smirked down at his lover. “Looking forward to it, Kadan.”

An earnest smile graced Dorian’s face before he began making his way towards the library. Though he was halted in his steps at Bull gave him a light yet firm smack on his ass, laughing as Dorian’s face flushed furiously, giving his lover a heated glare. Once he halfway towards the stairs he slowed his steps, turning his head back to watch Bull heading towards the tavern. Once he was out of sight he turned back, changing his direction and headed quickly towards the baths. He had some freshing-up to do.  
. . .

Dorian’s nerves returned as he made his way to the Bull’s room later on that night. He had kept himself occupied in the library after his bath as he had told Bull, though he got very little work done. The last two hours he spent in his bedroom, getting himself ready for Bull’s surprise. Dorian was shocked at how thrilling it was to dress himself in the lingerie, though once he was finished and standing in front of the large mirror in his room he began having some doubts. What if Bull had just been saying that to tease him? What if he hadn’t been sincere in his wants to see Dorian in something so scandalous?

But no, Bull was always honest with him, and even during the heat of sex he would never say something to just tease him. He had confessed his desire to Dorian, and it was Dorian’s chance to turn that wish to reality, just as Bull had done for him numerous times before.

The outfit he chose to wear on his way there was a loose one, knowing very well that it wouldn’t be on him for long. The only belts he had were ones of necessity and only a few. After that it didn’t take much time to apply his make up before he quickly left his room to cross the battlements to the Herald’s Nest.

As he stood outside in the cold, he thought about going the longer away around and avoiding the tavern all together. But knowing the Iron Bull, and he liked to think he did, the merc was probably still sitting with his mercenary crew. Dorian shivered slightly, not being able to tempting the man just a bit further before their private meeting. So that’s just what he did, pushing the door to the bar open and strolling inside with his head held high.  
Just as predicted, the Bull sat at a huge and crowded table with his little band of misfits. Krem and Dalish were swaying slightly in their seats, loudly recalling the last of their days out on the job to their Chief and just about anyone who bothered to listen. Bull smiled in response, pleased, and Dorian knew he was proud of his men for a job well done.

Though this was not the time to get distracted, as Dorian was here on a mission. Brushing his hands off on his robes he made his way towards the loud crowd. As he walked by the Chargers whistled at the cocky peacock, glad to see Bull’s attention on him as well. He halted to give Bull a knowing look, smirking slightly before continuing his way up the stairs and to the room up top without looking back.

. . .

Dorian waited alone in their room for maybe five minutes before the door opened behind him. The mage hadn’t even jumped, predicting his partner’s hasty arrive, and turned to face the mercenary with a smirk as he leaned back on Bull’s desk.

“So, finally decided to stop being a spoiled brat?” asked Bull, a smirk spreading on his face as he shut the door behind him with a click. He took a few steps forward towards the mage. Dorian huffed slightly.

“Oh _please_ , I am ever so polite.”

At that Bull just laughed, taking a couple more steps towards him. “I beg to differ, Dorian. You’ve been a little shit the whole way home. I hope you are ready for your punishment.”

Now it was Dorian who gave a laugh. He lowered his head to gaze at Bull from under his lashes, voice dipping lower. “Oh, I hardly think _that_ will be necessary.”

Bull gave him a questioning look, moving forwards until he was standing right in-front of the smaller human. “You think so, do you?”

“Mmm,” hummed Dorian pleasantly, leaning up on his toes towards the merc. “I know so.”

As Bull arched his single brow upward Dorian threw caution to the wind and reached forwards and up on his toes to grasp Bull by one of his horns and drag him down into a searing kiss. Another night he would have pushed their game further, but tonight he was much too anxious to draw it out much further.

Thankfully Bull made no move to stop him, allowing himself to be pulled down and kissed, giving in to Dorian’s silent demand. “Mmm eager, I like it.”

Dorian gave a small moan in response. He released his hold on Bull’s horns to run his free hands up and around the Bull’s neck and to his face, caressing his cheeks briefly before pulling him back down for more. Bull responded with a low growl, hands trailing across Dorian’s back to hold him in place. Dorian whined at the touch, moving his hands back around Bull’s neck before he suddenly leaped up and wrapped his legs around Bull’s waist.

Bull stumbled back slightly with a huff before he secured his arms around the smaller man. He broke away from Dorian’s insistent kisses, eye dark and pupil wide, panting slightly.

“Oh, fucking _hell_ Dorian-“

Adjusting his hands, Bull quickly dove back in, thrusting his tongue into Dorian’s mouth as the other man keened. Bull stepped back towards the bed before untangling the mage’s legs and dropping him on his back and onto the large bed. Dorian gave a startled shout, quickly throwing a glare at the Tal-Vashoth. His face was red and he was breathing heavily, Bull laughing as he quickly shucked his padallion off.

“Easy there, big guy.” Carefully Bull lowered himself down, resting his knees on the bed and moving to straddle Dorian slightly before starting to work on the mage’s buckles. Once they were all open, Dorian kicked off his shoes, earning himself a slight warning from Bull though Dorian only smirked in return. Large hands moved up his chest and hurriedly pulled his robes off, tossing them on the chair before moving down to work on his pants.

At that Dorian leaned up on his elbows to stack some pillows behind him to ease his shoulders upwards. Once comfortable he settled back, eyes focused on Bull’s face as he slowly began to pull his trousers down his legs, biting his lip slightly. Anytime now-

Bull suddenly stopped, hands frozen on his partner’s hips. Dorian glanced up at him as those fingers tightened their hold on him, mouth slightly agape and single eye open wide. Bull swallowed loudly before continuing to remove his pants, slowly, until finally they were pooled at his ankles, revealing the silk fabric across his skin. After a brief moment he pulled them all the way off, down his ankles and letting them fall to the floor. He sat back, hands rubbing his thighs. Dorian watched as that intense gaze crawled up his body until their eyes finally met.

“Kadan…”

Flushing furiously, Dorian cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

“I…I remember you saying how good you thought I’d look in something like this. And of course, well, what doesn’t look good on me? So I thought I might give it a try.”

“Dorian, you-“

“But if it’s something you don’t like, I mean, of course I can-“ he gave a yelp as Bull harshly pulled him down the bed by his legs so that his ass was on Bull’s thighs, their crotches pressed against one another. Even through the thick, hideous trousers Dorian could feel just how hard the other was and moaned.

“Now Dorian, does _this_ feel like I’m not at all enjoying this?”

The mage leaned his head back and let out a small laugh, wiggling his hips a bit against the other. “I suppose not, no. I’m glad you approve.”

“Oh you have no idea, Kadan. When I had said that, hell, I wasn’t actually expecting you to remember let alone actually go through with-“ he blinked, “is, is that what you were doing back in Val Royeaux?” Bull chuckled a bit, running his fingers over Dorian’s thighs covered in the soft fabric. It felt odd but still pleasant, Dorian humming appreciably under the touch.

“Heh, your Ben-Hassarath skills are faltering a bit.”

“Must be, if someone as obvious as you can surprise me.”

It was Dorian’s turn to chuckle, but was quickly silenced as Bull lifted his calves up to lie flush against his massive chest, one foot resting on each shoulder. His toes briefly touched his horns when he shifted. “But it’s good, you look amazing, Kadan. Dressed up nice and pretty, just for me.”

Dorian shuddered, watching as Bull turned his gaze down his body and back to his cock which was beginning to already fill out nicely under the panties, straining against the silken fabric. One of Bull’s hands moved down his calf, past his knee, rubbing his thigh before his palm rubbed slightly over Dorian’s cock. He moaned, arching his back up as his hips thrust forwards. Bull smirked, continuing on with his light teasing to drive Dorian to his breaking point.  
“Yeah, feels good sweetheart? You look so delicious; I just want to eat you up.”

Dorian threw his hand up to his face, sinking his teeth into the palm of it. But quickly enough Bull’s own hand reached out, gently wrapping his fingers around Dorian’s wrist and pulling it away from his mouth. “Shh, come on, none of that now. I want to hear those lovely sounds you’re making.” He kissed the knuckles of Dorian’s hand before his own were on Dorian’s waist. Before the mage had any time to think he was being flipped over onto his stomach, a pillow thrust under his hips. He could feel Bull moving back on the bed.

“Bull-“ he breathed.

“Patience, my little mage,” responded Bull, “I’ll take care of you.” He carefully opened Dorian’s legs out nice and wide, hand moving up to rub his ass with an appreciative growl. Through his hands he could feel Dorian’s body shudder beneath his touch. He gave his ass a quick smack, laughing at Dorian’s gasp before Bull leaned back to ease himself down on his stomach. He leaned forward to mouth at the fabric of his panties, giving a gentle bite as his ass cheek. He inhaled deeply through his nose, moving his face lower so his nose was rubbing against the back of Dorian’s balls before sliding his hot tongue out to run across them. He moaned lightly, drowning in Dorian’s scent.

“Kaffas! Bull!”

The Tal-Vashoth just chuckled, sliding his tongue over his balls and further back, licking a trail up the crack of his ass. He could feel another shudder throughout Dorian’s body. His hands groped at Dorian’s ass before moving on to pull the fabric of the panties aside, grumbling his approval as he reached out with his tongue to caress him once more, teasing him slightly before slowly pushing his tongue inside.

Dorian buried his face in the pillow and nearly screamed, shallowly thrusting his hips back into that firm, wet tongue. One of his hands clawed at the bedding, the other trailing over his head and gripping his hair tight. That tongue kept pushing more and more, licking up and down his exposed skin. His cock was rock hard, trapped beneath him and dripping, forming a wet spot on the front of his panties.

“B-bull, Kaffas, please-“ he let out a strangled cry. Distantly he realized he had to be drooling slightly, just melting into the bed beneath him and letting himself enjoy the pleasure being given to him. It was an amazing feeling.

Bull pulled back suddenly, kissing along his spine and the back of his thighs. “Yeah, I got you. I want to fuck you in these, Dorian, watch you spill all over yourself.”

Dorian keened, wiggling his ass to try and rut against the mattress, desperate to get some relief. But Bull’s hands were firm, pulling him up on his hands and knees to keep Dorian’s cock from rubbing against the bed. “Easy,” he whispered gently against his back. Dorian didn’t look but he could feel the movement as Bull sat up and reached over to the nightstand, no doubt reaching for the vial of oil there. He tensed slightly, just catching his breath, cock straining in its silk prison and wanting nothing more than to get some relief.

Bull ran his hands down his back once more in a soothing motion before groping his ass with an appreciative groan. “Damn, you have the best ass in all of Thedas. Looks so good framed in these.” Dorian moaned, feeling a wet finger swirling around his entrance before slowly sinking inside. It took everything for Dorian to not just thrust back and take it all in, instead let Bull focus on working him open. “That’s it Dorian, nice and easy…you’re doing so well.”

Soon enough that finger was in to the last knuckle, allowing Bull to add another to start to scissor him gently. Before long he was able to work a third inside, Dorian gritting his teeth as he rocked back and forth against them.

“So good for me, Kadan. I’m going to fill you up, make you feel so fucking good.” Dorian whimpered loudly, head bowed between shoulders, shaking as his body was pleasantly invaded. He began moving again, shallowly fucking himself on the large fingers.

Bull’s hand on his hip squeezed to stop him, keeping him still as he withdrew his fingers from within Dorian. His mage groaned, feeling so empty without the thick fingers inside him. He couldn’t help but lift his head to look back over his shoulder at Bull. His lover was in the middle of removing his trousers, and Dorian could see just how hard he was. Bull smirked when he caught Dorian looking at him.

“You want this?”

Dorian licked his lips. “Yes, _please_ , let me suck you, Bull.”

“Shit, yeah.” Bull pushed himself back and off the bed, moving over to stand before the side of the bed as Dorian crawled to meet him. Bull met his lover's gaze, smiling as he grasped his cock, giving it a few firm strokes.

“This what you want, Big Guy?”

Dorian could hardly breathe, eagerly nodding his head with a whispered ‘yes’. Licking his lips he moved his hands up Bulls’ thighs, delighted in the feel of muscle twitching beneath his fingertips before he angled the man’s cock and leaned forward to take it into his mouth.

“Oh _fuck_ Dorian, just like that…yeah…”

The mage hummed happily as he felt the member go deeper down this throat. He brought his hands up to cup Bull’s balls, rolling them in his palm. He was loving this, loving how much Bull desired him, how much he wanted this. 

. . .

Soon enough Bull’s insistent hand on his head gripped him tight and pulled him back off of his cock, tilting his face back to look directly at him. “Enough Dorian, I’m going to fuck you now.” Gentle, scarred fingers trailed down from the top of his head down his face, caressing his jaw. Dorian hummed, and Bull’s hands moved to squeeze his shoulders and pull him up before pushing him back against the mattress.

Bull lowered himself on the bed over his mage, eye dark. His hand grasped the vial of oil once more, this time giving a thorough coating to his cock. He gave Dorian a little show of it, delighting in the impatient whine that tore from his throat.

“Shh my pretty mage, I’m coming.” The vial was abandoned on the floor while Bull crawled forward. He quickly added a bit more lube to Dorian’s asshole. “Fuck Dorian, this is the best surprise anyone has ever given me. I’m going to fuck you so good.”

“Please! _Please_ Bull!”

At this point Dorian was hard and desperate, wanting anything and everything Bull was willing to give him. He watched his lover quickly wipe his hand clean on the sheet, pushing the panties aside with one hand while the other gently guided his cock inside. Dorian threw his head back against the pillows and let out a long, deep moan. Bull thought it was extremely hot.

When Dorian opened his eyes Bull was suddenly towering above him, hands planted on either side of his shoulders as he leaned over and continued to push his cock further inside. Dorian could only gasp, mouth open and wide in what he knew was a ridiculous expression but he couldn’t find himself to care, drowning in the pressure being brought to his insides. He closed his eyes as a hot breath blew across his lips.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s it Dorian.”

Dorian whimpered, eyes forced shut as he scrambled to run his hands over the Bull’s shoulders and up the back of his neck as his thick cock settled inside him. The silk cloth across Dorian's crotch felt so pleasant yet teased him so, and he could barely feel the Bull’s balls against his ass, blocked partially by the panties in an odd sensation.

Having given Dorian a chance to settle, Bull began rocking his hips in earnest. Dorian's hands shot up, fingers wrapping tightly around the Bull's horns, pulling him down to grasp his lips with his own, moaning loudly in his mouth. Bull gave him a growl in response when Dorian wrapped his legs around his lower back. He pulled him close, pressing their chests together as he lowered himself down to wrap his arms around his lover, one hand on his back and the other cradling the back of his head.

“ _Fuck_ , Kadan!” exclaimed Bull breathlessly once their lips parted. Though his mouth returned shortly, kissing and nipping all along his neck. “Dorian, you have _no_ idea just what you do to me..”

Another whimper as Dorian twisted his neck to allow better access. He kept one hand wrapped tight around Bull’s horn, his other hand moving down to dig his nails into his muscular back. Bull’s body was slick with sweat making him shudder. He caught Bull’s mouth once more with his own as he shifted his hips, digging his feet into Bull’s ass as he started to fuck him harder. At this rate, there was no way he was going to last much longer, already so riled up from their foreplay before. He could tell that Bull was feeling the same, forgetting his teasing and focusing all his energy on fucking Dorian thoroughly.

Growing closer and closer to his release, he continued to moan loudly, desperate as he pulled Bull tight and let Bull fuck him hard. His dick was rubbing against Bull’s stomach, and he was so close, so close! He arched up closer, desperately grinding against the mercenary.

“B-bull! Oh _please_ Bull, I’m so close! _Amatus_!”

“Fuck, _fuck_ Dorian! Yes, that’s it, come on, cum for me.” He rocked Dorian into the mattress, biting his neck, delighted in feeling Dorian’s body so tightly wrapped around his own. All he could think of was Dorian cumming in his panties and making a mess as Bull fucked him to completion. Finally, Dorian arched up, tightening his legs around him as he came, nearly screaming. Bull let out a roar, continuing to thrust inside him as Dorian came down from his high and reaching his own climax nearly right after. His hips stuttered as he emptied himself inside the mage, struggling to keep himself upright.

Their breathing was loud in the quiet room as they sought to catch their breath, lost in the moment. Bull finally let himself collapse after a moment, weight rested on his forearms as to not crush the boneless mage beneath him. With a light kiss on his cheek Bull finally pulled out of the mage with a groan, rolling over on his side. He pulled Dorian over towards him, peppering him with chaste kisses. Dorian couldn’t help but smile, hands roaming over Bull’s chest and back to snuggle into him. Though he bucked his hips up a bit as one of Bull’s hands trailed down his body and over the front of his panties, feeling the wetness spreading and staining them, groaning against Dorian. “Fuck, Dorian. I really hope you have another pair of these.”

A laugh from Dorian startled Bull, but he quickly joined in, laughing as well and pressing their foreheads together. He smiled against his lips.

“Well, lucky for you, I just might have an extra pair or two hidden away somewhere.”

. . .

END


End file.
